Stay Awhile?
by darkicefire
Summary: Oneshot where Rick and Morty are both stupid about their feelings so they have a bunch of hookups until they figure it out. All characters 18 . (Also posted to AO3)


Grunting, Rick emptied his load into Morty, reaching down and hastily fisting the younger man's dick to drive him to his release, feeling the warmth of Morty's seed spill over his hand. Groaning, Rick pulled his quickly-softening dick out of Morty's stretched out hole, falling to the side and taking deep breaths.

"Damn kid, gotta take it easy on your old man. Grandpa's not as young as he-UURRP-as he once was."

Greeted with silence, Rick turned his head to the side, his vision filled with the sight of Morty's back. His grandson stood up from the bed, beginning the slow process of gathering his scattered clothing from where it had been flung in the course of their activities.

Rick rolled his head back, staring unblinkingly at the ceiling for a few moments before heaving his legs over the side of the bed, reaching down into the pocket of his lab coat to grab his flask. Tossing his head back, he took a big swig, releasing a belch as the warmth from the alcohol spread through his abdomen.

"Morty…"

Morty stilled from his position on the other side of the room, one foot in the leg of his jeans. Turning, he looked at his grandfather. The old man looked pale in the dim lighting of their cheap motel room of the week. Closing his eyes, Morty turned away, resuming his task of pulling on his pants.

"I…I…I gotta go Rick."

Morty didn't have to look to know the face his grandfather had put on. He'd seen it enough times throughout his life.

The older man didn't stay silent for long, taking one more sip of his flask before flopping back onto the bed, his mask of annoyance pasted firmly across his face.

"Yeah MUURRPorty, I know. L...l…let me guess, Morty. Paul, right?"

Morty nodded wordlessly, lacking the courage to tilt his head up to meet his grandfather's eyes. But Rick wasn't stupid, the man didn't need to see Morty's eyes to know how his grandson was feeling. They had done this too many times.

Rolling his eyes, Rick allowed his eyes to roam upwards, taking note of the flickering light bulb, the chipping paint. Christ, they'd really picked a winner this time. He wondered what kinds of interesting things he could find if he took a black light to the place.

"Y…y…you know Morty, that a real URRPP- that a real man would br…br…would end it, Morty."

Morty's head swiveled back toward Rick so fast that the older man was surprised he hadn't given himself whiplash. The younger man's eyes were flashing with anger, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Don't you think I know that Rick? M…m…my life is hard enough without judgement from you of all people!"

Narrowing his eyes, Rick waved his hand at the boy dismissively, gesturing toward the door.

"Honestly Morty, I don…I don't know why you're even still -UURRP-still here, Morty. Paul's waiting so just get the fuck out."

Without another word, Morty spun on his heel and stalked out, slamming the door in his wake and earning several annoyed shouts from their neighbors. Rick lay in silence, allowing the anger to wash over him for a few minutes before he reached an arm out, fingers blindly grabbing for the one thing that he could always count on to provide him solace. Closing his fist around the object tightly, Rick brought the flask to his lips, allowing the alcohol to bring him blissfully into the blackness.

 **Next Week**

Rick leaned down, grabbing a fistful of brown hair and forcing the other man's head roughly back, fixing his mouth to his neck and biting down hard. Morty yelped, his asshole clamping down hard on Rick's cock as Morty blew his load across Rick's hand.

Pulling his hand off of Morty's rapidly softening dick, Rick brought the spunk-covered digits up to cover Morty's mouth, once again biting down on his neck at the boy's noise of protest.

Speeding up his thrusts, Rick groaned as he felt his body reach completion, emptying his hot seed deep into Morty's ass. Pulling out, Rick watched in satisfaction as his white cum dribbled out of Morty's spent hole. Bending down, Rick nosed at the abused hole, quickly lapping up the vestiges of sperm leaking out. Morty mewled in protest, his body oversensitive from it's recent punishment.

Flopping back onto this week's cheap motel bed, Rick licked his lips, savoring Morty's musky taste mixed with his own fluids. Reaching for his flask, Rick took a quick pull, already missing the taste of sex on his tongue.

Rick rolled onto his side, propping his head up on one hand and watching Morty working through the ritual that was becoming just as much a part of these meet-ups as the sex.

Morty bent down to grab his pants, tugging the material quickly over his legs and fastening his belt. Rick couldn't suppress the smirk that graced his lips at the sight of the fresh bruise gracing Morty's pale neck. He wondered how the little shit would hide that.

Shooting Rick a glare, Morty made his way to the mirror, cringing when he saw the dark purple marks in the unmistakable shape of teeth that were quickly blooming across the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Whirling around, Morty stalked back across the room, coming to a stop in front of his grandfather and crossing his arms, fixing the older man with a stern glare. Rick, for his part, just laughed.

"Jesus Rick, it isn't…isn't funny! Ah jeez, w…w…what am I supposed to do Rick? What the fuck am I supposed to do about this?"

Rick shrugged, idly twirling the ring of room keys on his finger.

"What, worried little PUUGGHPaul is gonna notice, Morty? Should've th…th…considered that before you called me, Morty."

Morty just turned away from Rick, continuing to gather up his clothes in a huff. "You know what Rick, I don't…don't have time for this. I gotta go."

Rick let out a humorless laugh. "OoUUURRPooh Morty, got a hot date with Paul, Morty?"

Morty blushed, refusing to let the older man get under his skin this time. However, nothing escaped Rick and, like a shark who smelled fresh blood, Rick pushed himself off the bed, circling around Morty to come in for the kill.

Rick moved so he was standing in front of Morty, forcing the other man to look at him. There was the familiar glint of anger in Rick's eyes. But Morty wasn't a kid anymore. Stealing himself, Morty lifted his head to meet Rick's gaze.

"Y…y…you know what, Rick? I do actually. Paul got…Paul got a promotion actually. We're g…g…going out to celebrate, Rick."

The older man barked out a laugh, his gaze hardening to cold steal. He thrust one bony finger into Morty's chest, the touch almost cold enough to freeze Morty right to his core.

"Ooooooh a promotion? W…w…what is Paul now? CEO of 'I don't giUurp give a fuck' industries?"

Morty reached a hand out and forcibly slapped Rick's hand away from where it had come to rest on his chest. He fixed the taller man with a fierce glare of his own.

"Why do you…why do you give a fuck, Rick? You've n…n…never been interested in my life except t…to FUCK with it!" Charging forward, Morty pushed Rick back against the motel room door. Rick, however, didn't seem fazed by Morty's little outburst, continuing to gaze coldly at his grandson. However, Morty wasn't finished.

"You know what, Rick? I…I…I bet you're jealous!"

Against everything Morty thought possible, Rick's gaze became impossibly colder, his eyes narrowing in fury.

"Why the fUUUGHuck would I be jealous, Morty? You thi..think you're special, Morty? You think-you think I can't get this with UURRP with anyone else, Morty?"

Finally reaching his breaking point, Morty shoved himself away from Rick, moving to grab his jacket from the chair by the door. He slid his arms through the sleeves and zipped it up, moving to the door to leave.

As he placed his hand on the handle, Morty turned back, casting one last look at his grandfather. The other man had moved back to the bed, taking huge gulps from the flask that he had left on the bedside table. Morty rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Rick. I…I don't have time for your bullshit. I gotta go."

Without even looking up, Rick waved Morty out the door.

"Fine, Morty UURRP. Go ahead and leave, Morty. But don't c…ca…don't call me again, you little shit."

Rick didn't even move when he heard the door open and click shut. He wished he'd brought more alcohol.

 **Next week**

Rick forced Morty down on his knees, taking immense pleasure in the sight of his grandson being forced to swallow down every inch of his cock. The boy had become so snarky in adulthood and Rick figured there was no better use for his smart mouth than to take his dick.

When Morty tried to pull back to take a breath, Rick roughly grabbed his hair, holding his head still as the older man fucked his dick back in, not ceasing his thrusts until he felt himself hit the back of Morty's throat. He smirked when he heard Morty choke, his eyes filling with tears as he gagged on Rick's cock.

Pulling back, Rick thrust back in, enjoying the visual of Morty's mouth stretched taut around his cock, his grandson beginning to drool from the exertion. Rick indulged in a few more thrusts, loving the gagging sounds emanating from the man beneath him before pulling out, enjoying the way his erect cock slapped Morty across the face.

Rick reached down, forcing Morty to his feet and throwing him back on the bed before jumping after him, the springs creaking under their combined weight. Morty released a lewd moan, reaching his hands up to tangle them in Rick's hair as the older man moved to completely cover Morty's body with his own.

Morty keened up to meet him, his erection pressing hotly into Rick's hip, the tip already slick with a decent amount of precum. Rick reached a hand down, curling his fingers around the length and swiping up to gather some of the fluid in his palm before giving Morty a few rough strokes. Morty last a few seconds before harshly tapping on Rick's back.

"Ah…ah Rick p…p…please fuck me. God, fuck me!"

Rick smirked, bending down to capture Morty's lips in a rough kiss, lips sliding wetly together, tongues pressing hotly together. Morty groaned into the kiss, bringing his legs up to wrap around the other man's waist and thrust their erections together roughly, utilizing their combined precum as lubrication. Rick shuddered, breaking the kiss and pulling away from Morty. Morty all but whined at the loss of contact, scrabbling desperately to return some friction to his dick.

However, seeming to regain some of his mental capacity, Rick pushed Morty away, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, swiping one hand angrily up his face and through his hair. He grabbed for his ever-present flask, taking quick gulps and releasing a satisfied belch. His erect cock bobbed against his stomach, red and engorged with arousal, the tip weeping with slick.

Morty practically howled in frustration, flying off the bed and coming around the stand in front of Rick, forcing his grandfather to look at him. The coolness in Rick's gaze was matching with the blazing fury in Morty's.

"What. The. Fuck, Rick!"

Rick glanced up at Morty coolly before taking another sip from his flask; the alcohol burning it's way down his esophagus. Morty continued to glower at him furiously.

"Ok Morty, you have to UUGH you have to explain your behavior to me, Morty. Why do we keep doing this? Why do you keep call..call..coming back to me?"

Throwing up his hands in frustration, Morty stalked angrily away from Rick, one hand coming up to scrub angrily through his own hair, the roots sweaty from exertion. Turning around, Morty stalked back across the room and came to a stop back in front of Rick. He pushed his grandfather angrily, taking a certain amount of satisfaction from the way the other man dribbled some of the contents of his flask on the carpet.

"Fuck off, Rick. I d…don't have to explain myself to you, of all people."

Standing up, Rick loomed over Morty, moving to shift their positions, Morty quickly finding himself with his knees pressed to the edge of the bed. Moving forward, Rick forced Morty back onto the bed, rapidly descending upon him and pining Morty to the bed with his own body. Morty gulped nervously, refusing to back down from the fight that they were building towards.

It appeared that Rick wasn't about to back down, either, his cold gaze from before melting into one of pure fire.

"I think I'm owUURPed an explanation, Morty."

Morty struggled from his position beneath Rick, attempting to free himself from his grandfather's hold. Rick responded by pressing down harder, effectively cutting off all chance for Morty to escape. The younger man continued to struggle.

"L…l…let go of me, Rick. I have to…have to go!"

Rick let out a laugh that chilled Morty to his bones. "N…not a chance you little fucker. Not until you UURP tell me!"

"Rick I'm serious! I…I…I have to go and y…you have to get off me!" He shoved forward with all of his might, hoping that the element of surprise might work to his advantage and upset the other man's equilibrium. Rick, however, was expecting that and compensated, successfully pinning Morty to the bed once again, moving so that his body pressed into Morty's and stopped the other boy from moving.

"Not until y..you tell me, MURRPorty!"

Finally losing control, Morty screwed his eyes shut tight and screamed: "Because I'm fucked up Rick! I…Is that what you want from me? I'm fucked up!"

Surprised by Morty's outburst, Rick sat back on his haunches, releasing Morty's wrists from his grip. Morty no longer seemed interested in escaping, refusing to open his eyes.

"What? Where is…where is this coming from, Morty?"

Still refusing to open his eyes, Morty sighed deeply. "You…you know where, Rick."

Rick scoffed. "A…are you UURP are you serious, Morty? I…Is that why you got with Paul? Because of…of this? Because this," Rick said, gesturing between the two of them, "this isn't even the tip of…of the fUUGHucked up iceberg, Morty. I mean, c'mon MUURPMorty, we've been fucking si…since you were, since you were 15, Morty. I mean, what the fuck URP what the fuck, Morty?"

Morty opened his eyes, sitting up angrily and forcing Rick away from him. He made eye contact with his grandfather.

"Seriously? This…this relationship is fucked up, Rick! I…I mean, what the fuck? A kid and his grandpa, Rick? It's…it's sick! We're both sick! You…you and I both know that."

Pushing back toward Morty, Rick glowered at him angrily.

"Yeah, Morty. Yeah, I'm UUGH sick, Morty. You don't…you don't think I know that? But fuck! This, Morty, you and…and me, this is the…this is the greatest UURP this is the greatest thing I've ever had. S…Seriously, MorUGHMorty. I…I've put it all on the line for you, you sack of shit and…and what do you do? Y…you throw it all back in my face, Morty. Y…you throw it all back in my UUUGH face by getting with…with "middle-management" Paul!" Morty gulped as Rick moved closer to him, the anger evident on his face.

"Y…you…you fuck your grandpa for…for YEARS, Morty, only to end up with…with your father, for fuck's sake!"

Morty stood up, angrily pushing Rick away from him. He stalked across the room before turning back, his heart pounding as he leveled a finger in his grandfather's direction.

"W…what…what the fuck do you know, Rick? Y…you never cared about…about anyone!" Rick's eyes narrowed, but Morty was too far gone to stop now. He continued, slowly advancing back toward the bed.

"Paul is…is nice, Rick! He makes g…good money and he…he takes care of me and he's supportive of my studies and…and I think it's really going good, Rick." Morty softened, some of the anger seeping out of him as he continued.

"Paul…he cares about me, Rick and…and I think I care about him, too."

Scoffing in derision, Rick advanced toward Morty, moving to sit at the end of the bed.

"Y…you care about him, do you, Morty?" Morty set his jaw stubbornly, looking his grandfather squarely in the eye as he nodded his affirmation. Pushing off from the bed, Rick advanced on Morty, grabbing the other man's jaw and jerking his face up to look at him where Rick was now towering over his grandson.

"Then t…tell me, MUURPorty, why are…why are you here with me? W…why do we do this UUGH every week if Paul is so…is so wonderful and he cares about you s…*so* much?"

Rick pressed forward, trapping Morty between himself and the wall, He slid one leg between Morty's, smirking when he felt the younger man's erection poke him in the thigh. Bending down, Rick pressed his lips to the shell of Morty's ear, voice barely more than a whisper.

"Or maybe it's…it's because you're bored, Morty?" Rick darted his tongue out to lick the shell of Morty's ear, delighting in the shiver that ran through his grandson.

"Maybe it's…it's because all his…his kindness and…and his UURP his tenderness doesn't do it for you, Morty." Rick reached down to palm Morty's straining erection, the tip already slick with precum.

"You and I both know that you…that you don't get off on that. Y…you need more. You always have." He punctuated his statement with a searing kiss to Morty's lips, smirking when Morty's body instinctively keened against his own, their erections bumping together in the process.

However, the kiss didn't last long, Morty breaking it by forcefully shoving Rick away from him. The older man stumbled backwards, having been caught off guard by Morty's actions. Morty swiped a hand angrily across his mouth, glaring hotly in his grandfather's direction.

"Fuck you, Rick. You're…you're so fucking arrogant! Y…you're not as great as you think you are."

Recovering from his surprise, Rick stalked back toward Morty, successfully pining him back against the wall, using one hand to trap Morty's arms above his head. He used the other hand to once again force Morty's head around so they were face to face. He gave Morty a smile that bordered on feral.

"You say that and…and yet whose UURP whose cock was just…just in your mouth? You…you let Paul fuck that pretty little mouth of yours like…like that, Morty? You let…let him throat fuck you? Do you like to…like to choke on his cock, Morty? You let him fuck you like…like you let your grandpa fuck you? You let…you let Paul fuck your tight little ass raw? You…you let his cum drip out of…of your ass, Morty? You let his cum drip out…out of your ass while he licks your…your UURP stretched out little hole? Did…did you tell him what…what a little cockslut you are? Huh, Morty?"

Morty blushed, forcing his head out of Rick's grip so he could look away. Angry tears burned at the corners of his eyes. Rick let out a mirthless laugh.

"Heh that's…that's what I thought, Morty. O…only for grandpa, huh?" He smirked as the first angry tear slipped down Morty's cheek.

"Oh! But you…but you care about him!" He said mockingly, watching as a second and a third tear fell.

"S…stop it, Rick. S…s…seriously!"

Rick pressed on, pressing Morty even harder into the wall, watching as the angry tears continued to fall.

"Oh, y…you want me to stop, Morty? You want me to UUURP to stop it?"

Morty nodded, pushing helplessly against the brick wall that was his grandfather. However, it was clear that the older man had no intention of moving, his grip tightening impossibly tighter around Morty's wrists.

"Y…yeah, Rick, cause you…cause you have no idea what you're…what you're talking about!"

Rick pressed closer, his face directly next to Morty's, their breaths mingling together in their proximity.

"Y…you think I don't…I UURP I don't know, Morty? Y..you think just cause you're…cause you're an adult, Morty, that you're s…so old and wise?"

Morty continued to struggle in his grandfather's grip, grunting when Rick pressed closer, his breath reeking of stale alcohol.

"Y…you don't understand, Rick, s…so stop!"

Rick growled, slamming the hand that wasn't holding Morty's arms in place into the wall in frustration.

"So tell me what I don't understand!"

Morty surged up, crashing their lips together roughly. Rick kissed back equally roughly, dropping Morty's arms and using one hand to brace against the wall, the other coming up to twince around Morty, bringing the younger man the stand flush against his body. Pulling back abruptly, Rick panted, fixing Morty with an angry glare.

"Morty you little…you little shithead. What…what the fuck, Morty? W…what the fuck was that?"

This time, it was Morty who grabbed Rick's jaw, forcing the older man to make eye contact with him. He stared up into Rick's eyes, looking past the anger and the frustration into the confusion and the genuine hurt that he found there.

"What that…what that was, Rick, what…what this is," he said, gesturing between the two of them, "what this is, is that I…I don't give a f…fuck about Paul, ok? Y…you were right. B…but do you know why, Rick? Do you fucking know…know why I don't c…care about Paul? It's be..because of you, you stupid motherfucker! You, Rick!"

Rick's eyes widened in surprise as he waited for Morty to continue. Morty sighed deeply and looked away from Rick's eyes.

"I…I tried so hard to care about…about Paul but I can't! D…don't you see? I can't cause…cause you ruined me! You ruined me, Rick. Are…are you happy now? It's you. It's…it's always been you, you jackass."

Rick stood silently, his hold on Morty relaxing in his surprise. Morty laughed bitterly, brushing Rick's hands off of him and moving away.

"I knew you wouldn't understand."

Before Morty could move very far, one of Rick's long arms shot out to grab him, pulling Morty back and into Rick's arms. He crushed their lips together, his arms forming an impenetrable barrier around them, making it impossible for Morty to escape even if he wanted. Not that he had any particular interest, his body pressing closer to that of his grandfather as the kiss deepened.

Rick pulled back from the kiss, resting his forehead against Morty's, breath coming out in harsh pants.

"F…fuck you, you asswipe."

Morty looked at his grandfather, startled at the other man's harsh choice of words given the kiss the two of them had just shared. Rick pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Morty's mouth before continuing.

"Y…you're an idiot, Morty, do you URP do you know that?"

Morty rolled his eyes. "Ah jeez Rick, f…fuck you, too."

Rick grabbed Morty's chin, pulling him back in for another bruising kiss, nipping roughly at the other man's bottom lip.

"You…you really think I wouldn't UURP wouldn't understand? That's my…my reality, Morty. That's the…that's the reality I've existed in for years, Morty! Since…since that first time you kissed me, Morty!"

Morty was confused, unable to follow his grandfather's train of thought.

"R…Rick, what do you…"

Rick cut him off with a groan. "It's always been you, you little fucker! Rick and Morty, 100 years, r…remember? It's alUURPalways been you!"

Morty surged forward and pressed their lips together, successfully ending his grandfather's speech before the other man could say anymore. Rick returned the kiss hungrily, pressing them both forward until they landed on the bed once again.

Rick crawled over Morty, pressing his the younger man into the mattress, peppering his skin with kisses so hot that Morty was sure he was going to burn up. Morty moaned from his position under Rick, fingernails scrabbling to find purchase on the other man's shoulders, gouging red lines into the pale skin beneath them.

Groaning, Rick pressed Morty down further, reaching down to grasp both of their pulsing erections in his hand, using their combined precum as lubrication and giving them both a few pumps. The friction between their two cocks was delicious and Morty whimpered, pulling Rick's face down for another searing kiss.

Their tongues met and Rick moaned, the feeling of his grandson's tongue sliding over his own almost too delicious. Morty pulled back, grabbing one of Rick's hands and guiding it down to his hole. Rick could feel the wrinkles of the pucker, Morty's anus clenching and unclenching at the feeling of something waiting to breach it.

Bringing his hand around, Rick fumbled around on the bedside table, grasping the bottle of lube in his hand. He brought it over to the bed, squeezing a liberal amount into his palm, working it around until all of his fingers were adequately coated. Pressing forward, Rick hitched one of Morty's legs up, placing it over his shoulder, thrilling at the feeling of Morty's calf muscles quivering as he began his preparations on Morty's hole.

Pressing forward, Rick slid the first finger in up to the knuckle. He didn't waste much time before adding a second finger, crooking them to brush up against Morty's prostate, enjoying the way the younger man keened beneath him, his cock spewing a fresh load of precum, the fluid pooling on Morty's stomach, beginning to matte the fine trail of hair that led from his navel to just below his waistline.

Rick added a third finger, scissoring them and thrusting in and out a few times before Morty began to squirm with impatience. Rick pulled his fingers out, watching as Morty's puckered hole quivered at the absence, trying desperately to locate something to fill it. Grasping himself in hand, Rick aligned the tip of his cock with Morty's entrance, pressing forward until he felt it breach the ring of muscles.

Morty moaned, loving the feeling of Rick's length slowly filling him, stretching him right to the brink. Rick pressed forward until his balls grazed Morty's ass, bottoming out as Morty sighed with pleasure at the sensation. Rick waited a second, allowing Morty to adjust to the fullness. However, he didn't have to wait for long before Morty was pressing his heels into Rick's back, urging him to move.

Never one to deny anything to Morty, Rick began to move, setting a brutal and punishing pace with his thrusts, delighting in the way Morty let out of a harsh puff of air every time Rick slid home, angling his thrusts to brush up against that little bundle of nerves every few thrusts.

It wasn't long before Morty's head was thrown back, his breath coming out in shallow pants and his cock straining against his stomach. The organ was swollen an angry red, the tip weeping as Rick continued to pound Morty's ass. The only sounds to fill the room where the wet sounds of Rick's balls slapping Morty's ass with each thrust and their harsh panting.

Rick knew he wouldn't last much longer, feeling his balls begin to draw up in anticipation. Reaching down, he took Morty's neglected member in hand, beginning to stroke in time with his thrusts. Morty moaned at the first touch, biting his lip and exhaling little exclamations of "Fuck, Rick!" and "Oh yes, oh yes."

Knowing that Morty wouldn't last long either, Rick increased the speed of his thrusts, angling to hit Morty's prostate with each thrust, timing them with his tugs on Morty's dick.

"Ah…ah…Rick I'm gonna…I'm gonna…"

Rick leaned down and captured Morty's lips in a fiery kiss, timing his release of Morty's lips with a particularly hard thrust. Morty's eyes rolled back in his head, his hands gripping the sheets so tightly that they were turning white.

"C…come for me, baby. You can do it. Come on, baby."

Morty came with a wet cry, his body tensing around Rick as strands of thick, ropy cum shot out of his cock, coating them both. Rick continued stroking the other man, milking every last drop of his orgasm. When he felt Morty begin to soften, he released his dick, focusing on how close he was. A few more deep thrusts and Rick was cumming, his seed shooting deep into Morty, entirely filling the boy.

Rick shuddered with the force of his orgasm, waiting for the tremors to subside before he pulled his cock out, flopping down on the bed next to Morty, attempting to catch his breath.

As the harsh panting began to subside, Morty moved closer to Rick, slinging one arm across his grandfather's chest, nestling his face into the crook between Rick's neck and shoulder, eyes already feeling heavy with sleep. Rick wrapped an arm around Morty's waist, pulling the man closer to him.

Breaking the silence, Rick let out a quick laugh. Morty stirred sleepily from his position against Rick, annoyed at the other man for ruining the moment.

"S…so Morty, what do you UURP what do you think now, you little fucker?"

Morty sighed, swatting lightly at Rick's chest, too tired to put up much of a fight.

"F…fuck off, Rick, let's just go to s..sleep."

Never one to be deterred, Rick pressed on, ignoring Morty's protests.

"Was that UURP was that better than Paul? Huh, Morty? You gonna…you gonna end things with Paul, Morty?"

Rolling his eyes, Morty cast a fond look upon his grandfather. Settling back down, Morty hummed his agreement.

"Y…yeah, Rick. What…whatever you want."

Satisfied with his response, Rick placed a soft kiss to Morty's head, feeling content as his grandson drifted off to sleep.

"That's right, Morty. 100 years, Rick and Morty. Forever and ever."

Flicking off the light, Rick settled down, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
